In-ground sprinkler heads are common for both residential and commercial landscapes. The functionality of the sprinkler heads can be inhibited by debris growing or gathering about the top of the sprinkler head. The serviceability can be inhibited by dirt, growth, and debris encroaching into the cavity where the sprinkler head resides. The dirt and debris surrounding a sprinkler head cavity makes it difficult to remove, replace, and service a sprinkler head. Additionally, growth and debris can cover the sprinkler head further inhibiting functionality and serviceability of the sprinkler head.
Several devices have been invented to maintain a sprinkler head free from growth and debris across the top of a sprinkler head.
Fabiano (U.S. Pat. No. 5,772,118) teaches an in-ground sprinkler head guard which encompasses a sprinkler head. Fabiano focuses on a solution to avoid growth and debris from covering the top of the sprinkler head. Fabiano is limited in that the top shape allows dirt to collect in the upper section, wherein when one removes the sprinkler head, the dirt would fall into the lower section cavity 18. The design allows dirt to fall into the cavity section and into the sprinkler piping.
Violette (U.S. Pat. No. 5,213,262) teaches an in-ground sprinkler head guard that encompasses a sprinkler head and is designed to distribute a heavy load away from the sprinkler head. Violette teaches a flat top plate to distribute any applied load between an outer wall and an inner wall of the sprinkler head guard. The requirement of an inner and outer wall of the base section requires a separate cover section for manufacturability. The snap feature between the base and the cover sections dictates a fixed height of the guard.
Nickell (U.S. Pat. No. 3,021,078) teaches a sprinkler protection that surrounds the sprinkler head. The protection system is coupled to the sprinkler head. This is typical in a number of issued Patents.
Hanson (U.S. Pat. No. 3,193,205) teaches a sprinkler support system for supporting a sprinkler head. FIGS. 4 and 5 include an expansion about the base of the sprinkler head for keeping grass out. The required slot 17 would allow dirt and other debris into the sprinkler connector 13 and head 14 area.
Several other patents teach a sprinkler head protection apparatus, including Jaquez (U.S. Pat. No. 4,582,256), Apodaca (U.S. Pat. No. 5,037,030), and Leite, et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 5,211,338). Each of these teachings provide an apparatus which is to distribute a load proximate a sprinkler head as a device that protects the sprinkler head against damage from the applied load.
What is desired is a means for protecting a sprinkler head, ensuring against encroachment of growth and debris over a sprinkler head, and ensuring growth and debris does not contaminate piping or interfere with a cavity for a sprinkler head.